il est là, il hésiste, mais qui etil?
by na-chan et sa-chan
Summary: Fic OOC. Naruto part du village de konoha. 3 ans plus tard, naruto réaparait au village transformer et accompagner de 8 autres personnes.
1. Chapitre 1

Titre : **Il est là, il hésiste, mais qui et-il ?**

Couple : **SasuNaru**.

Note : Les personnages appartiennent à **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Résumé:**

Naruto part du village de konoha sans prévenir personne, pas même sakura.

3 ans plus tard, naruto réaparait au village transformer et accompagner de 8 autres personnes. Il prévient alors l'hokage du village de la menace qui pése sur le pays du feu ainsi que sur les autres pays. Est-ce que naruto et ces amis arriveras a arrêter cette menace?

Sa vous le serez en lisant...

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

**chapitre 1:**** Le début d'un long calvaire**

Un soir comme tant d'autre, au village de konoha, régnait prés du parc un dispute entre deux amis.

- Sasuke, ne pars pas, reste je t'en pris

- Je suis désolé sakura, mais je dois quitter le village, sinon je ne pourais jamais me venger de mon frère

- Ta vengeance est si importante que ça ?

- Oui

sakura se rapprocha de sasuke et lui attrapa son bras

- Je t'en pris sasuke, reste avec nous. Reste avec moi, dit-elle tout en pleurant

Mais tout d'un coup sasuke frappa sakura à la nuque, puis il la déposa sur un banc et il partit sans se retourner du village. Pour lui, plus rien ne pouvait arrêter sa vengeancecontre sont frère itachi. C'est comme sa qu'il laissa dérière lui une jeune fille agée de 12 ans, qui n'était qu'autre que sa coéquipière et sont amie.

4 ans plus tard

- Hey, naruto. Le conserner se retourna. Comment sa vas depuis le temps ?

- Tiens salut konohamaru, sa fesait un moment que l'on c'était pas vue

- Oué, au faite, j'ai entendu dire que sakura-chan sortait avec sai, est-ce que c'est vrai ?

- Et alors, je crois bien que tu es un peu trop jeune pour elle, et en plus tu n'es pas sont type, désolé konohamaru

- Quoi ? non... mais attends, c'est pas pour moi. Dit-il tout en rougissant

- A d'autre, tu rougis

puis naruto se mit a rire

- Pff, t'es trop nul, dire que je voulais discuter avec toi

- Ah, et de quoi veux-tu parlais ?

- C'est euh...comment dire...

- Vas y, je t'écoute ?

- Bon voilà, mais promet moi de ne pas t'énerver ?

- Hein ?

- Promet le moi, naruto

- Ok, ok, c'est promis, alors de quoi veux-tu parlais ?

- Voilà, j'ai entendu dire que sasuke allait revenir au village, c'est vrai ?

naruto regarda fixement konohamaru avant de lui dire

- Comment le sais tu ?

- Je l'ai entendu dans le bureau du maitre hokage, et aparament il doit revenir aujourd'hui, mais à quel heure...

konohamaru n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que naruto était déjà parti au bureau de l'hokage. Arriver là-bas, il se demanda si konohamaru avait dit la vérité, puis il continua sa route, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit la porte du bureau en question. En voulant frapper, naruto entendit des voix, il reconnu tout de suite celle de tsunade ainsi que celle de shizune, n'entendant pas d'autre voix, il décida d'ouvrir la porte, mais c'est à ce moment là qu'il entendit une autre voix, une voix familliére. Au début naruto n'y crut pas, puis enouvrant la porte, sa crainte était devenue réalité, devant lui ce tenait tsunade, shizune ainsi que..

- Sa..sasuke

- NARUTO, cria tsunade, que fais tu ici ? Je me rappel pas t'avoir fait appelé ?

- Euh..., c'est-à-dire que j'ai entendu dire que sasuke allait revenir au village aujourd'hui, et donc..

- Et donc, tu es venu vérifier, n'est-ce pas, dobe ? rétorqua sasuke, tout en le regardant avec sont air de supérieurité

- Tu as vérifié, c'est bon ? Dons maintenant sort de MON bureau, MAINTENANT

- Dac...daccord

puis naruto sortie du bureau et décida d'aller voir sakura, pour lui dire que sasuke était de retour au village aprés 4 longues années d'absence. Quelque temps plus tard, maintenant que tous le monde étaient au courant du retour de sasuke, et qu'ils furent tous heureux de le revoir parmis eux, sauf une personne, cette personne en voulais a sasuke car celui-ci avait fait du mal à son ami, mais aussi a sa petite-amie, cette personne était bien sur sai. Bien sur sasuke était retourner dans la team 7, et il avait des missions avec elle, comme aujourd'hui ou il devait protéger un homme contres des attaques ennemis et le ramener à sont village, pour qu'il en devienne le chef. Pendant cette mission, l'atmosphère était comme dirait-on "tendue", non pas parce qu'il fallait rester sur ces gardes, mais parce que naruto ne parlait à personne, ni à sakura, ni à sai et encore moins à sasuke. La seul personne à qui il parlait était kakashi. Durant la mission sakura ésseya tant bien que mal à parlait avec lui, mais cela était un échec total, puis sai esseya a son tour, mais cela ne servit à rien, quand à sasuke lui n'en parlons pas, car depuis qu'il était rentré au village, il na parla a personnes et surtout pas a naruto.

Aprés avoir terminer leur mission, nos jeunes ninjas se mirent en route pour le village. En route ils croisèrent des ninjas énnemis, mais les battus avec facilité, mis à part naruto, qui lui avait eu quelques petit problème avec son adversaire. Quand il réussit enfin a le battre, l'homme lui dit

- Haha, tu es bien le jinchuriki du démon renard, sa se voit dans t'es yeux

mais naruto ne répondit pas, il se demandait juste comment cette homme pouvais le savoir

- Cela veux dire oui. Alors écoute moi bien, sache qu'il te reste peut de temps à vivre... kreuch (crache du sang) car il sera bientôt de retour.

- Qui ? qui sera bientôt de retour ?

- Le plus puissant de tous..kreuch. le plus puissant de tous les bijuus.

- Ne me dit pas que ...

- Si, et il sera bientôt là

- Impossible, il et mort ?

- Non, il est toujours en vie et il prépare sa vengeance. HAHAHA

et c'est à ce moment laque l'homme mourut

- C'est impossible


	2. Chapitre 2

Titre : **Il est là, il hésiste, mais qui et-il ?**

Couple : **SasuNaru**.

Note : Les personnages appartiennent à **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Résumé:**

Naruto part du village de konoha sans prévenir personne, pas même sakura.

3 ans plus tard, naruto réaparait au village transformer et accompagner de 8 autres personnes. Il prévient alors l'hokage du village de la menace qui pése sur le pays du feu ainsi que sur les autres pays. Est-ce que naruto et ces amis arriveras a arrêter cette menace?

Sa vous le serez en lisant...

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

**chap 2: Adieu konoha**

- _Comment ce fait-il qu'il soit toujours en vie ? Je pensais __**qu'il**__ l'avait tué. Non c'est impossible. Ce ninja mens forcémens,__** il...il**__ ne l'aurait pas laisser en vie, pas ce monstre._

_Quoi ? d'autres ninjas ?_

Je sortie mon kunai, me préparant à combattre de nouveaux quatres autres ninjas qui arrivaient vers moi. Je commence à me preparais et la, je vois le premier ninja sortir des bois, je décide donc de l'attaquer en premier avant que celui-ci le fasse, mais tout d'un coup, j'entend quelqu'un crié mon nom plusieurs fois même

- Naruto, naruTOO

Hein, mais que fait sakura devant moi ? Et pourquoi a-t-elle l'air surprise ? je ne comprend plus rien, j'ai beau me retournais, tout ce que je vois c'est kakashi-sensei, sasuke et sai. Ne me dite pas que... que le chakra que je viens de sentir comme des ninjas ennemis était en faites celui de mes compagnons ?

- Naruto...

- Hein sakura ?

- Naruto, pourquoi tu ...

- Chute, dis-je posant un doigt sur sa bouche. Désolé, saku, mais ces que j'ai sentit la presence de quatres autres ninjas et ...

- Désolé de te déçevoir dobe, mais sache qu'il n'y a que nous ici, ajouta sasuke

- Mais, ces chakras ?

- Désolé naruto, dit kakashi, mais il n'y a personne d'autre

- Pff, quel nul ce mec

- Tu vas voir, espece de teme, je vais te faire la peau

Me préparant à lui tabasser sa jolie gueule d'ange. _ATTENDER LA ? j'ai bien dit "gueule d'ange" ? non mais sa va pas, ce mec n'est qu'un traite et non un ange._ Bon comme je le disait, je me suis préparer à le tabasser comme il le mérite,_ c'est mieux déjà_, quand kakashi-sensei intervient pour nous séparer et aussi pour nous dire de reprendre la route pour le village.

- _Ta eu de la chance sale traite,_ pensais-je tout en le regardant

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que nous marchions et je n'ai toujours pas oublier les paroles de cette homme

- Tu vas bientôt mourir.. Il est toujours en vie... Il prepare sa vengeance...

C'était impossible que cela puisse être vrai ? ce monstre est mort, sinon _**il**_ me l'aurait dit. En tout cas une chose et sur, c'est que je dois en avoir le coeur net, sinon il est clair que je risque de mourir et plus vite que je ne le pense. Puis d'ou d'un coup kakashi-sensei s'arreta et nous dit:

- Nous allons nous arretaient ici pour la nuit, mieux vaut reprendre des forces avant de continuer

- Hai, kakashi-sensei.

Comme toujours sakura en fait un peu de trop, mais bon, elle est gentille dans le fond.

- Dit, tu ne peux pas te taire sakura, tu me saoul.

Non mais attend, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit le traite ? il n'a pas le droit de parler comme sa a ma saku, non mais enfin sakura, dit quelque chose. Attend pourquoi tu ne dit rien. Alors la non, sa va pas se passer comme sa.

- La ferme toi même sasuke, au moins sakura, elle reste pour ces amis, pas comme certains. _Et toc, bien fait pour toi hihi_

- Qu'est-ce que ta dit ?

- Qui ? moi ? mais tu le sais trés bien

- Non mais attend, pour qui tu te prend ? le chef ?

Oula on dirais que je l'ai mis en colère

- Et bas sasuke, on accepte pas la vérité ?

- Alors la, c'est trop. Prépare toi dobe

-_ Tu pense que je vais reculer, alors la détrompe toi._ Alors qu'attents tu sasuke, je t'attent ?

- SA SUFFIT, cria kakshi, c'est pas le moment de ce battre, vous avez compris ?

-...

- Avez vous compris ?

- Oui sensei

Ta encore de la chance, car crois moi, je t'aurais pas loupé, parole de uzumaki naruto.

- Bon, maintenant, allez vous coucher, je commençerais par monter la garde, puis se sera a sakura, suivit par sasuke, ensuite sai et pour finir naruto

- _Tss, comme d'habitude, c'est moi le dernier, j'en ai marre, je prefere aller me coucher, sa vaut mieux._

- Tiens, mais ne serais ce pas notre chére Jinchuuriki

- Mais tu as raison, c'est bien lui mwahahaha

- Sache mon petit que tu vas vite mourir, alors prepare toi

- TOI !

- Exact, cela faisait bien longtemps, n'est-ce pas naruto

- NON, ne m'approche pas, non vas t'en, non, non , noNNN

Arrg, un rêve ? non plûto un cauchemar oui. Cela semblait si réel, hein, j'entend quelqu'un s'approcher, ne me dite pas que c'est lui ? non vas t'en, pars, ne t'approche pas de moi..

- Naruto, sa va ?

Ouf ce n'est que sai

- Oui, ne t'inquiete pas, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar

- Tant mieux alors, au faite, c'est a ton tour

- Ok, je m'habille et j'arrive

- Ok

Aprés mettre habillé, je sortie de ma tente et je suis aller voir sai pour lui dire qu'il pouvait aller se coucher. Quelques heures plus tard, je partie les reveiller, pour que nous puissons reprendre la route au plus vite. Aprés plus de trois heures de marche interminable, nous pouvions enfin aperçevoir les portes du village, arriver a leur hauteur je décida de rentré j'ai moi, pendant que kakashi-sensei allait faire un rapport de mission a l'hokage.

Arrivais chez moi, je décida de mettre mon plan en execution, c'est a dire de quitter le village pour aller voir _**cette homme**_, je pris donc le reste de mes affaires, puis je sortie de chez moi, en fermant cette fois ci a clé, puis je me dirigea une nouvelle fois vers les portes du village, mais cette fois ci sans mes compagnons. Il était bien normal pour moi, d'aller vérifier les dire de ce ninja, si ma vie et en danger, j'ai bien le droit de le savoir non ?.

Enfin sortie du village, sans encombre, je me retournais une derniere fois vers ce village qui ma vue naître avant de dire

- Adieu, konoha

Et ces ainsi que je partie en direction du village ou _**cette homme**_ vie, car _**lui**_ seul pouras me dire la vérité


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : **Il est là, il hésiste, mais qui et-il ?**

Couple : **SasuNaru**.

Note : Les personnages appartiennent à **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Résumé:**

Naruto part du village de konoha sans prévenir personne, pas même sakura.

3 ans plus tard, naruto réaparait au village transformer et accompagner de 8 autres personnes. Il prévient alors l'hokage du village de la menace qui pése sur le pays du feu ainsi que sur les autres pays. Est-ce que naruto et ces amis arriveras a arrêter cette menace?

Sa vous le serez en lisant...

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

**chapitre 3: il est parti, impossible pas lui ?**

_- Adieu Konoha_

_Et je partie en direction du village ou cette homme vit, lui seul pourra répondre à mes questions._

POV sakura

Depuis que naruto à combattu ce ninja, je le trouve bizarre, non mais c'est vrai, déjà il m'attaque sans raison, en me disant qu'il avait sentit le chakra de ninja ennemi, puis il se prend la tête avec sasuke, 2 fois en plus, donc une fois pour m'aider contre la remarque de sasuke, et c'est pas tout, je me demande encore pourquoi naruto était presser de rentré chez lui, quand nous sommes arriver au porte du village, il ma même pas demander si je voulais aller avec lui chez ichiraku, et cela et vraiment bizarre, d'habitude il me le demande toujours et quand je ne veux pas, il y va tout seul, mais la non, il ai directement rentré chez lui. Ce n'est pas grave, j'irais le voir tout à l'heure pour lui demander ce qu'il a.

Cela fait maintenant 3h que nous sommes de retour au village et je n'ai toujours pas vue naruto, même Sai ne la pas vue. C'est décider je vais le voir, mais avant d'aller chez lui, je vais d'abord aller voir chez ichiraku, arriver là-bas, j'alla directement voir le Chef pour lui demander si il avait vue naruto, mais il me répondit non, qu'il n'était pas venu depuis plusieurs jour déjà, et que si je le voyait, il fallait que je lui dise d'aller le voir car il avait inventé une nouvelle recette de ramen. Après ça, je partie directement chez naruto, arriver devant la porte je toqua

TOC TOC TOC

-...

-Naruto, t'es la ?

-...

TOC TOC TOC

-Naruto, ouvre s'il te plait

Mais aucune réponse, alors je décidai d'ouvrir la porte moi même, mais celle-ci était fermé, bizarre, d'habitude il laisse toujours sa porte ouverte

- Peut être qu'il s'entraine? Pensai-je

Je me dirige donc vers le terrain d'entrainement n°9, en chemin je croisa hinata,kiba,lee,neji, tenten, shikamaru, choji, mais aucun d'entre eux na l'avait vue, c'est vraiment bizarre ou peut-il bien être ? Je suis enfin arriver sur le terrain, mais je ne le vie pas ici non plus, la seul personne que je vis était sasuke

- Dois-je lui demandais? Allé, qui ne tente rien a rien, dit le proverbe ^^

Je me dirigeai donc vers sasuke

- Que me veux-tu, sakura ? Me demanda sasuke avec son air supérieur

- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve. Ah, euh je voulais juste savoir si tu avais vue naruto ?

- L'usuratonkachi ? Non pourquoi veux tu que je le vois ?

- Ok, je vais continuer mes recherches alors.

puis je partie, loin très loin de sasuke, non mais franchement, c'est vrai quoi ? Depuis qu'il est revenue, c'est simple il m'énerve, il se croit supérieur, et le plus fort aussi, non mais franchement, je ne le reconnais plus. Bon passons, car sinon je risque de m'énerver, et je sens que après je vais m'en prendre a naruto.

- Et d'abord il ai ou ?

C'est vrai quoi, il est nul part dans le village, tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'il aille bien, bon aller je retourne chez lui et si il n'y ai toujours pas, j'irais voir maitre hokage pour lui dire que naruto est introuvable. A peine arriver devant la porte de chez naruto, que je vois maitre Tsunade enfoncer la porte

- Non, mais maitre hokage, vous n'avez pas le droit

- Et alors, il n'ai pas chez lui ?

- Oui, mais quand même

- Sakura, écoute. Tu veux savoir ou et naruto oui ou non ?

- Bien sur que je veux savoir, mais...

- Alors suis-moi

Je la suivie

- Naruto t'es la ?

Question idiote, bien sur que non sinon il nous aurait crié dessus en nous disant " sa va pas la tête pourquoi vous avez fait sa ? ma pauvre porte T^T" rien qu'en l'imaginant j'en rigole. Mais ce qui est bizarre ces de voir l'appartement de naruto rangé, oui rangé, vous imaginez vous, un naruto qui range sont appartement comme tous le monde ? Et ba moi non.

- Sakura

- Oui, maitre hakage

- Viens voir

- J'arrive

Je me dirigeai donc vers la chambre de naruto, même la chambre était rangée, puis, je me rapprochai de Tsunade et je lui demandai

- Que ce passe t'il ?

- Il se passe que notre chère tête blonde est quitté le village

- Impossible

- Regarde par toi même, il ne reste aucune de ces affaires.

Je regardai l'armoire complètement vide, plus aucune affaire, Tsunade avait donc raison

- Naruto, pourquoi ?

Oui pourquoi es tu partis, et moi alors dans tout sa, que vais-je faire sans toi, naruto pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ?

- Ne tant fais pas sakura, naruto reviendra, j'en suis sur

- Je l'espère

Puis je m'écroule par terre, laissant échapper mes larmes, je ne pouvais plus les arrêter

- Naruto, pourquoi tu es partis ? Pourquoi toi ?


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : **Il est là, il hésiste, mais qui et-il ?**

Couple : **SasuNaru**.

Note : Les personnages appartiennent à **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Résumé:**

Naruto part du village de konoha sans prévenir personne, pas même sakura.

3 ans plus tard, naruto réaparait au village transformer et accompagner de 8 autres personnes. Il prévient alors l'hokage du village de la menace qui pése sur le pays du feu ainsi que sur les autres pays. Est-ce que naruto et ces amis arriveras a arrêter cette menace?

Sa vous le serez en lisant...

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

**chapitre 4: vérité ? 1er partie**

_Puis je m'écroule par terre, laissant échapper mes larmes, je ne pouvais plus les arrêter_

_- Naruto, pourquoi tu es partis ? Pourquoi toi ?_

Cela faisait maintenant 3 jours que naruto avait quitté le village de konoha, tous le monde fut surpris de l'apprendre, même sasuke, sakura quand à elle était déboussoler, même Sai n'arrivait pas a la consoler

POV naruto

Cela fait maintenant 2 jours que je suis arrivais au village de cette homme et je ne l'ai toujours pas vue

- Ou est-il ? Je veux le voir, MAINTENANT. Crié-je

- Naruto, calme toi pour l'instant, le maitre n'est pas la. me répondit un homme aux cheveux marron

- Rien à foutre. Ou est-il ? dit le moi, ou sinon je te tue. dis-je tout en le prenant par le col de sont kimono

- Na... naruto, calmez vous, je vous en pris

Pour le moment tous ce que je veux c'est le voir, je veux savoir la vérité

- Naruto, mais que fais tu ici ? dit un vieille homme

- Maitre, enfin vous voila de retour

Je lâcha l'homme, puis je me tourna vers le sois disant maitre, un vieille homme avec pour seul cheveux un longue queue de cheval, de long sourcil, une longue barbe ainsi que des boucles d'oreille.

- Je veux vous parlez de quelque chose

- Et de quoi s'agit-il ?

- Pas ici, cela ne le regarde pas, tous en montrant l'autre homme

- Bien, soupira t-il, suis moi

Puis ce fameux maitre et moi, partîmes vers une pièce ou nous pourrions êtres tranquille, sans que personnes ne nous déranges

- Tu à changé naru

- Ne m'appelais pas comme sa

Le vieil homme se mit à rire

- Excuse moi, tu n'as pas changé enfin de compte

- Par contre vous, vous avez vieilli

- Comme tous le monde, naruto, comme tous le monde

Ce qu'il peut m'énerver, nous continuons donc à marcher le long d'un couloir qui me semblais interminable quand tous d'un coup le maitre me dit

- Nous y voila

Je m'approchai pour regarder de plus prés cette immense porte, sur celle-ci il y avait 9 dessins représentant chacun un animal, l'homme continua sa route jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvris, puis ce retourna vers moi en me faisant signe de rentré. La pièce était immense elle aussi, comme dans mes souvenirs, au centre de la pièce se trouvait un bureau et tous autour des étagères avec des livres, des parchemins ainsi que des photos

- Assis toi naruto, ne reste pas debout voyons

Je l'avais complètement oublié celui-là, bon passons, je ne suis pas venue ici pour regarder des meubles. Je me dirigea donc vers la chaise que le vieil homme me proposa, je pris place et avant qu'il ne dise quoi que se soit, je lui posa la question qui résonne sans cesse dans ma tête depuis déjà plusieurs jours

- Est-il en vie, oui ou non ?

L'homme me regarda surpris, comme si il ne comprenait pas la question

- Je veux savoir si vous l'aviez tué ? Oui ou non ?

- De qui parles-tu ?

- Vous le savez très bien ? Je parle de ce monstre, de ce Reibi

- Reibi ! Bien sur qu'il est mort.

- En êtes vous sur ?

Il me regarda comme si j'étais fou

- Naruto, je l'ai tué il y a de cela 5 ans, tu le ces mieux que personne, et d'abord pourquoi me pose tu cette question, il sait passer quelque chose ?

Je baissai la tête, honteux de na pas l'avoir crue, honteux d'avoir pensée que cette homme avait mentie sur une chose aussi importante

- Naruto, répond moi ?

Devrais-je lui dire ? J'hésite, mais pourquoi j'hésite, je me dois de lui dire

- Naru...

- Il y a de cela 4 jours, durant une mission, un homme étrange m'attaqua et avant qu'il ne meurt, il m'a avoué que Reibi était toujours en vie, qu'il préparait sa vengeance et qu'il me restait peut de temps à vivre.

Le vieil homme ne me crue pas au départ, mais voyant dans mon regard que je ne plaisantais pas, ce leva et me dit

- Tu le sais naruto, que tu n'es pas comme les autres ?

Je le regarda d'un air interrogateur

- Naruto, tu es le porteur de Kyubi no Youko...

- Je le sais et alors ?

- Alors cela pose des problèmes à certaines personnes

- L' Akatsuki

- Pas seulement, un ? est de qui d'autre ? Il y a aussi une autre personne aussi puissante que l'Akatsuki, cette homme te hais, car jadis tu la battus...

- Mais... je n'eus pas le temps de finir qu'il rajouta

- Cette homme naruto, était quelqu'un de ta famille...


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : **Il est là, il hésiste, mais qui et-il ?**

Couple : **SasuNaru**.

Note : Les personnages appartiennent à **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Résumé:**

Naruto part du village de konoha sans prévenir personne, pas même sakura.

3 ans plus tard, naruto réaparait au village transformer et accompagner de 8 autres personnes. Il prévient alors l'hokage du village de la menace qui pése sur le pays du feu ainsi que sur les autres pays. Est-ce que naruto et ces amis arriveras a arrêter cette menace?

Sa vous le serez en lisant...

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

**chap 5: vérité? 2eme partie**

_- Cette homme naruto, était quelqu'un de ta famille..._

- Comment sa de ma famille ? Ma famille est morte depuis longtemps déjà, mon père, le yondaime, est mort en scellent kyubi en moi, quand a ma mère elle, elle est morte en me protégeant. C'était la seul famille que j'avais, mais ils sont morts en protégeant un stupide village, en ME protègent.

- Naruto, cette personne fait partie de ta famille...

- Mais arrêter, puisque je vous dis que non

- Écoute-moi naruto, il y a longtemps, un homme du nom de Tsuki Murata attaqua le village de ces dans ce village que tu as vécu...

- Ne me dites pas n'importe quoi, j'ai toujours vécu a konoha et non a Mikomi

- Arrête de m'interrompre et écoute veux tu ?

Je me tais donc en entendant la fin de sont histoire

- Bon où en étais-je, ah oui, donc comme je le disais avant que quelqu'un ne m'interrompre, Tsuki attaqua le village de Mikomi, pour te combattre. Ne te voyant pas arrivais, il décida de s'en prendre a la personne la plus chère a ton cœur, c'est à dire à Misako et ces a ce moment la que tu arrivas, puis vous vous êtes combattu jusqu'à que l'un de vous meurt. Tu as bien sur pris l'avantage, mais, Tsuki était avide et sournois, il décida donc de s'en prendre a Misako et il la tua, te mettant en même temps en colère, mais il n'avait pas prévue cela et tu le tua à coup de kunai en plein cœur. Enfin c'est se que tu as pensée avant de partir loin du village.

- Cette histoire et bien belle, mais je n'ai connu aucune Misako et je ne me rappel pas avoir tué un certains Tsuki !

- Naruto, je sais tous cela

- Alors pourquoi me l'avoir dit ?

- Naruto, l'histoire que je viens de te dire était celui-ci de l'ancien jinchuuriki de kyubi no youko

- L'ancien jinchuuriki de ...

- NARUUUUUUUTO

Je ne pu finir ma phrase que quelqu'un me sauta dessus, tous en me criant dans les oreilles

- Naruto, sa faisait un bail dit moi ? Me dit une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien

- Oui cela faisait longtemps Jin, mais peut-tu dires a Yuki de descendre s'il te plait

Jin se mit à rire, puis m'aida à enlever Yuki de sur moi. Une fois la "gêne" partie, je me leva puis me tourna vers le vieil homme

- Dite moi, pourquoi avoir dit qu'il était de ma famille alors que ce n'est pas vrai

- Tu te trompe naruto, il fait bien parti de ta famille. Bon sur ceux je vous laisse à vos retrouvailles

Puis il parti en me laissant avec Jin un homme d'environs 1m70 avec de long cheveux rouge et aux yeux bleu vert et Yuki un homme plus petit que Jin aux long cheveux noir avec des mèche rouge, et au yeux rouge, comme des pierres précieuse, tous les deux étais heureux de me revoir après plusieurs année loin d'eux.

- De quoi parliez-vous, toi et le maitre ?

- De rien, ne t'inquiète pas yuki, ce n'est rien de grave, on parlaient juste du bon vieux temps,dit naruto tout en regardant devant lui

- Naruto ?

- Hum

- Sa fait plaisir de te revoir parmi nous

- Oui, mois aussi jin

- Je suis sur que les autres seront ravis de te revoir

- Oui je le pense aussi

- Allons donc les rejoindrent, ils sont dans la pièce principal

- Hum, dit yuki en même temps que moi

Puis nous partirent tous les trois vers la grande salle, ou leurs amis les attendaient avec impatience.


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : **Il est là, il hésiste, mais qui et-il ?**

Couple : **SasuNaru**.

Note : Les personnages appartiennent à **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Résumé:**

Naruto part du village de konoha sans prévenir personne, pas même sakura.

3 ans plus tard, naruto réaparait au village transformer et accompagner de 8 autres personnes. Il prévient alors l'hokage du village de la menace qui pése sur le pays du feu ainsi que sur les autres pays. Est-ce que naruto et ces amis arriveras a arrêter cette menace?

Sa vous le serez en lisant...

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

**chap 6: Les circonstances de sont retour**

_Puis il partie en me laissant avec Jin et Yuki, tous les deux étaient heureux de me revoir aprés plusieurs années loin d'eux_

_- De quoi parliez-vous, toi et le maitre ?_

_- De rien, ne t'inquiète pas yuki, ce n'est rien de grave, on parlaient juste du bon vieux temps,dit naruto tout en regardant devant lui_

_-Naruto ?_

_- Hum_

_- Sa fait plaisir de te revoir parmi nous_

_- Oui, mois aussi jin_

_- Je suis sur que les autres seront ravis de te revoir_

_- Oui je le pense aussi_

_- Allons donc les rejoindrent, ils sont dans la pièce principal_

_- Hum, dit yuki en même temps que moi_

_Puis nous partirent tous les trois vers la grande salle, ou leurs amis les attendaient avec impatience._

- Ah enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt, jin, yuki dit l'inconnu tous en ce retournant vous savez combien de temps nous vous attendons...

il ne pu finir sa phrase

- Oui, nous le savons, nous sommes...

- URUSAI dit une jeune fille au long cheveux noir et aux yeux marron clair

- Hein !

- Mais, maya, comment oses tu...

- Pourquoi...

- Pourquoi, quoi ?

- Pourquoi, vous nous avez pas dit que naruto était de retour parmi nous ?

- Ahh, sa, on la croisé par hasard et ont vu…

yuki ne pu finir sa phrase que shouta un jeune homme d'environ 1m67 au cheveux et des yeux gris foncé ajouta

- Okaeri nasai naruto

- Hum, tadaima mina ^^

Tout le mondes étaient heureux de revoir leur ami, ils discutèrent donc de tout et de rien, mais surtout de se qu'ils avaient fait depuis qu'ils étaient perdu de vue, il y a de cela des années auparavant. Ils discutèrent pendant un long moment, jusqu'a l'heure du souper, puis ils se séparèrent pour que chacun d'entre eux aille se coucher.

3 ans plus tard.

pov shouta (_pensé de shouta_)

- Parle, qui es-tu? D'où viens tu ?

- _Mais bien sur comme si j'allais te répondre, vieille chouette_

- Je t'ai posais une question. Alors ré la vielle dame, tout en le frappant

- Hokage-sama, ce n'est pas en le frappant qu'il répondra

-_Tiens, la fille en rose parle, pff, mais dans quel village je suis tombé, et tout sa, pour récupérais un stupide parchemin, pff_

- Sakura occupe toi de tes affaires, je l'interroge comme je veux

- Hokage-sama

- Qui y a t-il kakashi ?

- Laissais-moi prendre votre place

- _Mais quel merveilleuse idée, connard _

la vieille lui laissa donc sa place

- _Pff n'importe quoi, comme si il allait y arrivais_

voilà qui arrive, lui et sa coupe de cheveux brosser exactement comme un manche a balai, tiens il enlève sont bandeau,

- _Mais bien sur le cout du sharingan, sache mon petit que sa marche pas sur moi hihihi_

- Qui es-tu ?

- _Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils m'énervent à toujours poser la même question_

- Qui es-..

- Shouta

- Shouta !

- _Ta un blême avec mon nom, trouduque_

- Bien shouta, dit nous, pourquoi es tu venu dans le village ?

- Pour rien, c'est juste pour passer le temps

la vieille me regarda d'un mauvais œil, pareil pour le bonbon rose, quand a l'autre perroquet, n'en parlons pas

- Dit nous la vérité, et nous te ferons aucun mal

- Comme si j'allais te croire fillette, alors que la vieille là-bas ma déjà frapper

- Tss morveux

- Pourquoi étais tu dans l'appartement de Uzumaki naruto ?

- Tiens, voila que le perroquet ce met à parler lui aussi haha

oula, mais il ma l'air énervais le perroquet, et il s'approche en plus, et ba voyons

- Comme si j'avais peur d'un petit perroquet dans ton genre

il continua sa route jusqu'à que le vieux manche à balai l'arrête

- Pff, tu n'es même pas capable de te défendre tout seul, que c'est pitoyable

la c'est la goute d'eau qui fait débordais le vase, il fonce sur moi, je m'apprête donc a recevoir son attaque, mais rien ne viens, je ne sans rien, je décide donc d'ouvrir un œil et la devant moi je vois mon frère, il me ressemble a par la couleur de ces cheveux qui est bleu nuit, voir noir avec des yeux rouge sombre qui tourne au violet clair mais un peu foncé

- Tu n'as rien shouta ?

- Non, merci nii-san

il me souri, puis se retourne pour être en face du perroquet, de la vieille, du bonbon rose ainsi que du manche à balai

- _Hé, vous faites moins les marioles maintenant hihihi_

en attendant quelqu'un me détache

- _Ce n'est pas trop tôt_

- Merci maya

- De rien, et puis shouta comment as tu pus raté une mission aussi facile, je comprends pas,

- C'est parce qu'elle était trop facile que je l'ai loupais, j'ai mal calculais la force des ninjas de ce stupide village, c'est tout

- Moué c'est cela, t'es nul sais tout

- Arrête sa, c'est plutôt toi qui est ...

- SA SUFFIT TOUT LES DEUX

- Mais...

- Shouta, maya, sa suffit, vous m'entendez ?

- Hai, jin-san

- Qui êtes-vous ? Et que faite vous ici ?

tiens la vieille a parlais, apparemment elle n'aime pas recevoir de la visite surprise

- Nous sommes juste venu chercher notre ami, rien de plus, et nous ne souhaitons en aucun cas, nous battre contre vous. Dit un homme qui porter un masque pour cacher son visage.

- Sachez quand vous infiltrant ici, c'est ce que vous avez choisi.

L'homme soupira, puis shouta s'avança vers lui avant de lui dire

- Laissais moi m'en charger, moi shouta, je promets de me rattrapais sur cette mission, en les battant

- Shouta

- Je vous en pris naruto-sama

Tous étaient surpris d'apprendre que le chef de cette bande n'était qu'autre que naruto


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : **Il est là, il hésiste, mais qui et-il ?**

Couple : **SasuNaru**.

Note : Les personnages appartiennent à **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Résumé:**

Naruto part du village de konoha sans prévenir personne, pas même sakura.

3 ans plus tard, naruto réaparait au village transformer et accompagner de 8 autres personnes. Il prévient alors l'hokage du village de la menace qui pése sur le pays du feu ainsi que sur les autres pays. Est-ce que naruto et ces amis arriveras a arrêter cette menace?

Sa vous le serez en lisant...

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

**Chap 7: révélation choquante. ****1er partie**

**Qu'est tu devenus ?**

_- Laissais moi m'en charger, moi shouta, je promets de me rattrapais sur cette mission, en les battant_

_- Shouta_

_- Je vous en pris naruto-sama_

_Tous étaient surpris d'apprendre que le chef de cette bande n'était qu'autre que naruto_

- Na...naruto

- Ta vu ce que tu as fait shouta

- Sa va, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès maya, sa aurait très bien pu t'arrivait aussi

- Sa suffit, je ne veux plus vous entendre vous m'entendez ?

- Hai, naruto-sama

- Alors c'est vraiment toi, naruto ? dit sakura

- J'en reviens pas, tu ais enfin de retour parmi nous. dit tsunade a sont tour

Pendant ce temps, sakura se rapprocha de naruto pour le prendre dans ces bras, mais Ren un jeune homme d'environ 1m69 au cheveux marron et au yeux gris se mis devant celui-ci, pour faire comprendre a la rose de ne plus s'approchait, mais sakura n'ayant pas comprit continua son chemin, c'est alors que Ren sortis un kunai, tout en se mettant en garde, pendant se temps kakashi dit a sakura de ne plus avançais sinon elle subirait les circonstances de son geste. Elle décida donc de l'écoutait , puis elle regarda naruto dans les yeux voyant bien que celui-ci était indifférent a son sort. Naruto posa sa main sur l'épaule de Ren tout en lui disant

- C'est bon, je crois qu'elle a comprit, tu peux rangeais ton kunai maintenant

Ren s'exécuta puis il se positionna derrière naruto

- Tu as bien changé naruto, dit tsunade

Mais celui-ci ne répondit pas à la remarque de la vieille dame,

- Qu'est tu venus faire ici ? demanda kakashi, Je ne pense pas que tu sois ici pour demandait a l'hokage de te réhabilitait au village, je me trompe ?

Tsunade, sakura ainsi que sasuke fut surprit de la question de kakashi, ne voyant pas le concernait répondre a la question sakura s'avança puis dit a son tour

- Que racontez vous kakashi-sensei, vous voyait bien que naruto et venu ici simplement pour demandait a L'hokage de le réhabilité c'est tout.

- BAKA, tu crois vraiment que naruto-sama et venu ici pour sa, pff franchement je croyait que les gens de ce village étaient plus intelligent que sa, mais apparemment je me suis bien trompait

- C'est bien vrai, pour une fois je suis d'accord avec cette imbécile

- Merci maya, c'est très gentil à toi, dit ironiquement shouta

- Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini tous les deux, vous commencez vraiment à me casser les oreilles

- Et sa c'est bien rare, je peux vous dires que vous avez fait très fort, n'est-ce pas Jin ?

- Ha ha ha, ta bien raison yuki, pour une fois que c'est deux la y arrivent

- Merci bien, shou

Tous se mirent à rire sauf bien sur ceux de konoha, ainsi que naruto, jin, ren et la petite mia

_**TOUSSE TOUSSE**_

Ils se retournèrent vers la personne concernait par se petit toussement

- Shouta

Le concernait s'avança

- Oui, naruto-sama

- La tu récupérais ?

- Etto... comment dire... etto

- SHOUTA

- Comment dire.. etto.. oui et non

- Oui et non !

- Enfaite je l'avais, puis ils me l'ont repris juste après mettre fait avoir

- Dire que tu es mon frère, dit shou

- Mais, nii-san, ce n'est pas de..

- Urusai

- Bien naruto-sama

Naruto regarda alors tsunade, il s'approcha de quelque pas, suivit par Ren, celui-ci ne le lâchant pas d'un pouce, il suivait constamment naruto ou qu'il aille. Tout d'un cout naruto s'arrêta, puis il changea de direction, il alla directement vers son ancien sensei, arrivait a sa hauteur naruto le regarda dans les yeux puis il se retourna vers l'un de ces coéquipiers qui lui aussi portait un masque, ainsi qu'une cape noir au symbole rouge, non ce n'était pas des nuages comme symboles mais plutôt le nom d'un groupe, auquel naruto était le chef, ce groupe était les "akuma". Son coéquipier s'avança , puis arrivait a la hauteur de naruto et de kakashi, celui-ci se mis directement a regarder l'ancien droit dans les yeux puis il se retourna pour faire face a naruto avant de lui dire

- C'est bien lui qui a le parchemin

- Arigatô

A son tour naruto regarda kakashi, tout en lui tendant la main

- Donner le moi

- De quoi parles-tu ? Je ne comprends pas

- Du parchemin

- Quel parchemin ?

- Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle, alors donner le moi

Kakashi continua son petit jeu, jusqu'à se que naruto en ai marre et qu'il demande a son coéquipier de s'en occupait a son tour

- Ne lui fait pas trop de mal, je n'ai pas envi d'avoir des problèmes

Celui-ci hocha la tête puis il s'avança, pendant ce temps naruto lui, retourna a sa place c'est a dire a coter de la fenêtre, la ou se trouve la petite mia. Mia était une petite fille au long cheveux blond et aux yeux violet clair. Naruto continua donc d'avançais jusqu'à qu'il soit a sa hauteur, puis il pris Mia dans ces bras avant de lui dire au creux de l'oreille

- Ne t'inquiète pas, cela va bientôt être fini, 'tachi va récupérait le parchemin et après nous pourrons partir, je te le promets

La petite fille hocha la tête puis elle regarda itachi ainsi que les autres membres des akuma. Pendant ce temps itachi avait déjà enclenchait ses sharingans, puis il regarda kakashi tout en lui infligent son kanashibari no jutsu*

- Tu es toujours en vie, itachi. dit kakashi avant de sombrer dans cette attaque

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**kanashibari no jutsu:**** D'un regard, l'utilisateur peut paralyser son adversaire**


	8. Chapter 8

Titre : **Il est là, il hésiste, mais qui et-il ?**

Couple : **SasuNaru**.

Note : Les personnages appartiennent à **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Résumé:**

Naruto part du village de konoha sans prévenir personne, pas même sakura.

3 ans plus tard, naruto réaparait au village transformer et accompagner de 8 autres personnes. Il prévient alors l'hokage du village de la menace qui pése sur le pays du feu ainsi que sur les autres pays. Est-ce que naruto et ces amis arriveras a arrêter cette menace?

Sa vous le serez en lisant...

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

**Chap 8: révélation choquante. ****2eme partie**

**restes tu vraiment ?**

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, cela va bientôt être fini, 'tachi va récupérait le parchemin et après nous pourrons partir, je te le promets_

_La petite fille hocha la tête puis elle regarda itachi ainsi que les autres membres des akuma. Pendant ce temps itachi avait déjà enclenchait ses sharingans, puis il regarda kakashi tout en lui infli__g__e__a__nt son __kanashibari no jutsu__*_

_- Tu es toujours en vie, ita__ch__i__. dit kakashi avant de sombrer dans cette attaque._

Tous furent surpris d'apprendre que la personne à la cape noir et au masque n'est qu'autre que itachi uchiwa. Mais la personne qui fut la plus surprise était sasuke, car celui-ci était persuadé d'avoir tué son frère 3 ans plus tôt avant de ne revenir au village.

Plusieurs minutes s'écroula, puis, itachi pris le parchemin des poches de kakashi, qui lui était toujours paralyser par l'attaque des ainé uchiwa. Une fois fait, itachi recula puis, parti à la rencontre de naruto, c'est alors que sasuke lui coupa le chemin

- Tu n'iras pas plus loin

C'est alors que shou arriva et bloqua l'attaque de sasuke. Comme si de rien n'était, itachi continua sa route et une fois le parchemin dans les main de naruto celui-ci ordonna au autres de partir, car il était temps pour eux de rentré, sinon le vieux sage serait plus vraiment sage, car cette mission ne devait durée que quelque heure et pas plus.

Tsunade en colère, pris une statuette situer juste a côté d'elle, puis le lança sur naruto mais malheureusement pour elle, la statuette n'arriva pas a destination, elle fut arrêter bien avant par ren

- Merci, ren

- Hum

- Tu as de la chance naruto, car crois moi,elle t'aurais fait mal

Naruto sourit à cette remarque comme le reste du groupe. C'est alors que itachi s'approcha de naruto et lui chuchota quelque chose a l'oreille. Mia qui regarder la scène vue bien que naruto changea de comportement, ce qui inquieta les autres et bien entendu notre petite mia, c'est pourquoi elle décida de prendre la main de naruto et de la serré le plus fort possible. Naruto baissa la tête tout en lui serrant a sont tour sa petite main, mia pue voir alors qu'il avait le regard triste mais aussi déterminé a la fois. Itachi quand a lui recula de quelque pas, pour ce remettre a sa place initial, jin inquiet s'approcha a sont tour mais avant d'arriver a sa destination, naruto pris la parole

- Nous allons rester ici un petit moment

- QUOI, firent les akuma

- Tss, je te l'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir chercher ton frère. Tu vois maintenant, il veut rester

- Je sais maya, mais que veux tu ? Je ne pouvais pas laisser shouta ici

- Il n'avais qu'à faire attention, c'est tout

- Sa suffit maintenant

- Mais jin !

- Ceci est la décision de naruto et nous devons la respecter, dit a sont tour yuki

- Mais ...

- Maintenant que vous avez fini de parler, puis-je à mon tour finir ?

Tous regardèrent naruto, et l'écouta attentivement

- Bien, maintenant que c'est réglé. Jin, je veux que tu envoi un message au vieux sage, lui disant que l'ont reste ici un petit moment

- Hai

- Ren quand a toi, je veux que tu gardes précieusement le parchemin avec toi jusqu'a ce que l'ont rentre

- Hum

- Quand à vous autres, je veux que vous restiez tranquille, je ne veux en aucun cas entendre des plaintes des villageois, vous m'avez compris ?

- Oui,

- Ah, j'oubliais

Ils levèrent tous la tête

- Shou, tu as intérêt a tuer personne tu m'entends ? Même si les gens t'énerve, tu ne fait rien, tu laisses passer, d'accord ?

- Grr

- D'accord ?

- Hai, je ferais attention

- Itachi ?

- Oui naruto ?

- Prend soin de mia en attendant que je parle avec eux

- Bien sur

- Merci. Bien, maintenant vous pouvez y aller.

Sur ces dernières paroles les akuma partirent de la pièce, en laissant seul naruto, tsunade, kakashi, et le reste de la team 7.

- Que voulais tu nous dire naruto, pour que t'es sbire partent ?

Naruto soupira

- Je pensais pas vous le dire, mais..

Il se retourna vers la fenêtre, puis il s'assit contre le bord.

- La situation est devenu assez, voir même très compliqué, Donc mieux vaux vous prévenir

- Nous prévenir de quoi ? demanda tsunade

- C'est vrai naruto, que veux tu dires par " la situation est devenu compliqué" ? demanda à son tour sakura

- Voila, en faite...

Naruto souffla un moment tout en continuant à regarder par la fenetre.

- Nous t'écoutons, naruto. Dit-nous ce que tu sais,

- C'est plus facile à dire qu'a faire kakashi-san

Ils furent surpris d'entendre cette politesse sortir de la bouche de naruto, alors que celui-ci a depuis le début fait l'inverse.

- Tss, dit plutôt que tu ne sais pas quoi dire, l'usuratonkachi.

Naruto ce retourna alors vers sasuke, et celui-ci compris bien vite qu'il ne plaisanter pas, car les yeux de naruto était devenu d'un rouge sombre tel le sang dans les veines, ces yeux pouvais faire frissonner n'importe qui, qui le regarderait dans les yeux. Naruto n'était plus vraiment lui même a cette instant précis, car si il le pouvais il aurait déjà attaquer, mais son devoir était plus le plus important, il ne pouvais laisser les membres des akuma sans chef. C'est alors qu'il ce retourna et qu'il regarda par la fenêtre, son regard changea alors de couleur, il était redevenu bleu tel le ciel. Après avoir vue cette autres personnalité de naruto, tous comprirent qu'ils ne fallaient pas le mettre en colère, car la prochaine fois il ni aura pas d'échappatoire.

- (petit toussement) Naruto ?

- Hum

- Si tu veux tu peux nous le dire plus tard ?

- Non, je préfère vous le dire maintenant, car plus vite je vous l'aurez dit et plus vite je pourrais rentrer chez moi

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas resté ici ? dit sakura

- Désolé sakura mais... je ne peux pas, je n'est pas envi de voir les personnes que j'aime ce faire tuer.

- Que veux-tu dire pas ce faire tué ? dit kakashi

- Et aussi, par les personnes que j'aime ? dit a son tour sakura

- Ola, une question a la fois. Sakura j'aime ce village c'est pour sa que je suis partie il y a de cela 3 ans

- Comment sa ?

- Voila, en vérité quelqu'un cherche a me tué

- L'akatsuki, dirent t-ils tous en même temps

- Non, c'est n'est pas eux

- Mais alors qui est-ce ?

- Il s'agit de ...


	9. Chapter 9

Titre : **Il est là, il hésiste, mais qui et-il ?**

Couple : **SasuNaru**.

Note : Les personnages appartiennent à **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Résumé:**

Naruto part du village de konoha sans prévenir personne, pas même sakura.

3 ans plus tard, naruto réaparait au village transformer et accompagner de 8 autres personnes. Il prévient alors l'hokage du village de la menace qui pése sur le pays du feu ainsi que sur les autres pays. Est-ce que naruto et ces amis arriveras a arrêter cette menace?

Sa vous le serez en lisant...

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

**Chap 9: Nous sommes freres**

_- Voila, en vérité quelqu'un cherche a me tué_

_- L'akatsuki, dirent t-ils tous en même temps_

_- Non, c'est n'est pas eux_

_- Mais alors qui est-ce ?_

_- Il s'agit de ... _

- Il s'agit de Murata Tsuki,

- Murata Tsuki, dirent-ils surpris d'apprendre que une autre personne en avait aprés la vie de leur ami.

- Pourquoi cette homme cherche t-il a te tué ?

- Bonne question Kakashi, bonne question

- Alors comme sa tu ne sais pas qui est cette homme ?

- Non

- Trés bien, nous allons t'aider alors

- Je ne peux acepter votre offre, ba-chan

Ils furent tous surpris de voir naruto refuser leur aide, c'est alors que Tsunade s'avança, et regarda naruto droit dans les yeux, puis elle leva sa main droite et la passa sur l'épaule de naruto

- T'inquiete pas, ils ne nous arriveras rien, je te le promet

- Hum, fit celui-ci

- Voila que tu prend les répliques de sasuke, fit remarqué sakura

- Maintenant que tu le dis, je m'en rend compte a mon tour, fit kakashi

Ils se mirent tous les deux a rire, tsunade quand a elle se tenait l'arrete de son nez en se demanden comment elle pouvait avoir de telle ninja a son service. Naruto quand a lui regarda sasuke, et il pu voir que celui-ci fesait la même chose, ils ce regardérent comme cela un petit moment jusqu'a l'arriver brusque de shizune

- Tsunade, nous avons un probleme

- Qui y'a t'il shizune

- Un type étrange a attaquer le village, des anbus sont déjà sur place, mais ils n'arrivent pas a le controler

- Bien, je m'en occupe, merci shizune

Shizune commença a partir, quand quelqu'un l'interpella

- Dit moi shizune, a quoi ressemble ce type ?

Elle se retoruna vers la personne pour lui donner la réponse et fut surpris de voir naruto contre la fenetre les bras croisée.

- Na...naruto, c'est bien toi ?

- Hum

- Depuis quand es tu ici ?

- Shizune, je t'ai posser une question, peux tu me répondre s'il te plait

- Euh, oui, désolé. Ce type est un garçon, il doit avoir dans les 20ans, si je ne me trompe pas. Il est grand, il a des cheveux bleu nuit voir même noir, il a aussi les yeux rouge sombre, ou même violet. Et il est...

- Et il est accompagné d'une autre personne lui ressemblant a par que celle-ci a les cheveux et les yeux gris. N'est-ce pas shizune ?

Shizune fut surpris, mais elle hocha la tête pour lui dire que ce qu'il avait dit n'était qu'autre que la vérité.

- C'est pas vrai, dire que je lui avait demandé de ce tenir a carreaux, mais non, monsieur n'en fait qu'a sa tête.

- Comment sa naruto ? tu connais cette personne ?

- Peux tu me dire ou elle se trouve

- Bien sur, cette homme est devant ichi..raku

- Ralala, il est déja parti, et il ne dit même pas merci.

- Ne devrions pas y aller nous aussi, hokage sama?

- Si partons,

C'est ainsi que tsunade parti avec la team 7 sur le lieu du soit disant massacre. Arrivé sur place, il pue voir naruto combattant l'homme en question, ils remarquérent bien vite que cette homme était dans le bureau de l'hokage quelque minute auparavant. Plusieurs minute passa, et naruto n'arrivait pas a convaincre shou, c'est a ce moment que shouta s'avença et esseya a son tour de le convaincre mais sans succès, c'est alors que tsunade s'avença a son tour est demanda aux anbus de laisser naruto et son ami tranquille. Au début ils furent surpris mais ils écoutérent leur hokage, c'est a ce moment que shouta remercia tsunade et il ce retourna dans la direction de naruto, qui n'était pas content de voir un de ces hommes ce battre sans aucune raison particuliére. Naruto pris donc la décision d'arreter shou par la force, il demanda donc a yuki de le faire, sans pour autant le blesser. Yuki n'était pas convaincu, mais voyant le regard déterminé de naruto il fini par le faire quand même, il demanda donc a naruto et a shouta de ce reculer le plus loin possible si il ne voulais pas étre blesser. Une fois c'est deux la assez loin de shou, il se consentra sur celui-ci est lança son attaque

- Suiton-Suijinheki no jutsu

C'est alors que sortie un puissant jet d'eau de sa bouche, celle-ci entoura shou, bien sur il se débattie mais sans succès. Voyant son ami calmé, naruto demanda a yuki d'arreté son attaque ce qu'il fit aussitôt. Une fois l'attaque désactiver naruto s'approcha de shou et le frappa, celui-ci recula de quelque centimétre

- Pourquoi l'as tu frapper naruto ?

- Il m'a désobéi

- Tss

- Shou, je t'ai demander de te tenir a carreaux et toi tu cherches quans même les ennuis

- Tss, dit moi, pourquoi veux-tu tellement rester dans ce stupide village

- Cela ne te regarde pas

- Justement si, cela nous regardes, nous sommes obligé de t'écouter depuis que le vieux ta désigné chef

- SHOU, fit shouta

- C'est vrai non, ne me dit pas le contraire shouta, depuis qu'il es revenu au repére nous devons combattre et récupéré de stupide parchemin. Avant qu'il ne reviennes, nous étions tous heureux, nous n'avoins plus a combattre, mais non MONsieur est revenu, monsieur a décider qu'il fallait qu'on reste ici, EST pourquoi, pour un stupide village qui ne sais même pas ce déffendre. Sache naruto que nous étions plus heureux avant que tu ne revienne.

PAF

- Comment oses tu dire sa Shou, naruto est notre ami et toi, tu ne le respecte même pas

- P'tit frére

- NE M'APPEL PAS COMME SA, j'te déteste, je veux plus te voir, c'est fini.

Puis shouta partie en pleurant en voyant son frére si méchant avec la personne qui les avez sauvaient des années auparavant.

- SHOUTAAAAA... cria shou.


	10. Chapter 10

Titre : **Il est là, il hésiste, mais qui et-il ?**

Couple : **SasuNaru**.

Note : Les personnages appartiennent à **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Résumé:**

Naruto part du village de konoha sans prévenir personne, pas même sakura.

3 ans plus tard, naruto réaparait au village transformer et accompagner de 8 autres personnes. Il prévient alors l'hokage du village de la menace qui pése sur le pays du feu ainsi que sur les autres pays. Est-ce que naruto et ces amis arriveras a arrêter cette menace?

Sa vous le serez en lisant...

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

**Chap 10: Plan d'attaque**

_PAF_

_- Comment oses tu dire sa Shou, naruto est notre ami et toi, tu ne le respecte même pas_

_- P'tit frère _

_- NE M'APPEL PAS COMME SA, j'te déteste, je veux plus te voir, c'est fini._

_Puis shouta partie en pleurant en voyant son frère si méchant avec la personne qui les avez sauvaient des années auparavant._

_- SHOUTAAAAA... cria shou._

- Et voilà sa recommence

- Maya, sa suffit comme sa, dit jin

- Pff, c'est pas juste

- Maya arrête, jin a raison, dit a son tour yuki

- Tu devrais aller le voir shou, on ne sais jamais ce qui peux arriver

- Tu as peux être raison jin

Shou regarda naruto, s'avança est le salua

- Pardonne moi, je ne voulais pas dire sa

- Ne t'inquiète pas shou, j'ai déjà oublier. Pars maintenant

- Merci

C'est ainsi que shou parti en direction de l'endroit ou son jeune frère parti quelque minute plus tôt. Au même moment, itachi arriva en compagnie de mia et de ren, il demanda a yuki ce qui c'était passer durant leurs absence. Pendant ce temps ren c'était replacer derrière naruto, mia quand a elle, se plaça a ces côtés est elle lui pris sa main. Naruto lui demanda ce qu'elle avait fait avec itachi et ren depuis qu'il leurs a demander de partir du bureau du hokage.

- Je comprend tous maintenant, fit itachi. Faut pas s'inquiète ils vont ce réconcilier comme a chaque fois,

- Et c'est toi qui ose dire sa itachi, fit maya

- ?

- C'est vrai, tu n'es même pas capable de te réconcilier avec ton propre p'tit frère, ajouta yuki

- Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini, laisser le donc un peu tranquille, fit jin

- Vous croyez que c'est facile peut être ?

- Bien sur, dit yuki et maya

- Je n'est rien a lui dire, surtout a un sale traite comme lui

- Sasuke, c'est quand même ton frère

- Et alors sakura, même si c'est mon frère, sache que c'est avant tous un déserteur du village, et qui plus ai, il a tué sa propre famille

- ...

- ...

- Vous voyez, comment voulez vous que je lui parle ? c'est impossible

- Itachi a raison

- Merci bien, naruto

- Bon maintenant que cette discussion est close, rentrons a la maison, il se fait tard.

Tous furent d'accord avec lui, les akumas le suivirent jusqu'à son ancienne habitation, mais une fois devant celle-ci, il remarquèrent qu'elle était trop petite pour loger tous le monde, c'est au même moment que shou et shouta arriva, ils s'étaient tous les deux réconcilier après une grande discussion. Shouta voyant la détresse de ses amis, utilisa une technique qui permit d'agrandir la maison grâce au bois. Une fois installé, naruto alla voir ren pour lui parlé, et nul ne su ce qu'ils ce dirent cette nuit là.

3 jours plus tard

- Pardonne moi iruka, je voulais venir te voir plus tôt, mais j'avais avant tous des affaires a réglé. Me pardonnes tu ?

Iruka pris naruto dans ces bras

- Bien évidemment que je te pardonne naruto, comme ne puis-je pas te pardonné, répondit iruka a son ancien élève

Ils parlèrent de tous est de rien pendant des heures, jusqu'à l'arriver de ren. C'est alors que naruto compris qu'il était temps pour lui de mettre son plan a l'action, il dit donc en revoir a iruka est ils partirent en direction de sa demeure, une fois la bas il donna l'accord a ren de débuté ce fameux plan, une fois ren parti naruto chercha itachi, il trouva celui-ci au cimetière sur la tombe de ces parents. Une fois sorti, itachi demanda a naruto ce qu'il voulait, mais il ne répondit pas, alors itachi décida de le suivre. Après plusieurs minute de marche itachi pu voir qu'il était sur le terrain d'entrainement numéro 7, il remarqua aussi ren et sasuke devant lui, c'est au même moment qu'il fus pris avec son frère dans un piège fabriqué par naruto.

- Kokuango no jutsu

Itachi nu pas le temps d'esquiver l'attaque qu'il fus pris dans une illusion, mais il remarqua bien vite qu'il n'était pas seul

- Cas tu fais?

- Je n'est rien fait

- Comme si j'allais te croire, espèce de traite

- Fait donc comme tu le sens

- Tss

- Sa suffit vous deux, fit une voix

- Naruto !

- Naruto sort nous d'ici, immédiatement, commença itachi

- Ce n'est pas drôle dobe, sort nous de la tous de suite ou sinon je me fâche

- Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici sans voir avoir donner d'explication

- Quel explication, demanda sasuke

- Vous devez vous réconcilier

- Jamais je ne lui pardonnerais,

- Sas'ke

- Je préfère mourir au lieu de lui parler

- Soit, si tel est ton désir,

- Hein ?

- Sasuke, cette technique est imbrissable, ren a un pouvoir illimité quand il s'agit d'illusion

- Tu devrais écouter ton frère sasuke

- Grr

- Tu comprend maintenant ?

- Oui, je croix que nous n'avons pas d'autre choix

- Hum

C'est a ce moment la que naruto souria, pour une fois un de ces plan aller marché.


	11. Chapter 11

Titre: **il est là, il hésite, mais qui est-il ?**

Couple: **sasunaru**

Note:les personnage appartiennes à **Masashi kishimoto**

**Résumé:**

Naruto part du village de konoha sans prévenir personne, pas même sakura.

3 ans plus tard, naruto réapparait au village transformé et accompagné de 8 autres personnes.

Il prévient alors l'hokage du village de la menace qui pèse sur le pays du feu ainsi que sur les autres pays.

Est-ce que naruto et ses amis arriveront a arrêter cette menace?

ça vous le serez en le lisant...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Chapitre 11:** **la vérité du massacre**

Cela fessait maintenant 2 heures que Itachi et Sasuke étaient coincé dans l'illusion de Ren, mais aucun des deux n'avaient prononcé la moindre parole. Naruto a bout de nerf décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes, et demanda à Ren de faire revivre aux deux Uchiwa la tragédie de leur clan. Ren perplexe, hésita un moment mais Naruto le rassura en lui avouant que cela était la seul solution à leur problème, convaincue Ren accepta.

Pendant ce temps là, Itachi regarda son frère, il se mis a penser à combien son jeune frère avais changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vue, il y a de cela 11 ans. Sasuke quand à lui, concocta un plan pour se sortir de cette illusion, c'est au même moment qu'il aperçue un petit garçon âgé d'une huitaine d'année qui était accompagné d'un autre garçon a peine plus grand que ce dernier, il décida de se rapprocher pour les voir d'un peu plus prés et c'est à ce moment précis qu'il remarqua que les deux plus jeune porter le symbole du clan Uchiwa

– c'est quoi ce bordel, ce dit Sasuke

Itachi qui avait suivie toute la scène souria, en comprenant bien vite que cela venait de Naruto, c'est au même moment que Sasuke compris que les deux jeunes enfant devant lui n'étaient qu'autre que lui et son grand frère étant plus jeune

– qu'est-ce que ça veux dire tout ?

– tu n'as toujours pas compris a ce que je vois Sasuke

– que veux tu dire par la ?

Itachi souria

– c'est très simple Sasuke, ceci est l'œuvre de Naruto et de Ren,

– comment ça c'est l'œuvre de ce dobe?

– Hé oh, je te permet pas de m'appeler comme sa, temeee

– ,,,,,

– ,,,,,

– dit moi ? Pourquoi Naruto ferait sa ?

– C'est élémentaire mon chèr Sasuke, il veut nous faire revivre le massacre de notre clan, tout simplement

– Le salopard

C'est au même moment que le jeune Itachi partie en laissant derrière lui son jeune frère, l'illusion de Ren resta un petit moment sur le jeune Sasuke, puis elle bougea, il suivait maintenant Itachi, Sasuke quand a lui ne comprenait plus rien, il ne voyait pas où cette stupide illusion voulait en venir.

– regarde Sasuke, regarde

Pour la toute première fois depuis 11 ans Sasuke obéi à son frère, et regarda de nouveau cette illusion. C'est au même moment qu'il vit un homme, habillé tout en noir, portant un masque pour cacher son identité. Cette homme assomma Itachi et pris son apparence, ce voleur d'identité alla droit vers la villa de ses parents, en chemin il tua toute personne présente, nul ne pue lui échappé, qu'il s'agisse de femme, d'enfant ou encore de personne âgée, il les tuas tous sans aucun scrupule, mais ce qui dégoutta Sasuke dans cette scène n'était pas la mort de ces personne mais plutôt le regard de leur assassin, le faux Itachi souria montrant sa joie au future victimes qui se trouver devant lui. Une fois arriver devant la demeure des Uchiwa, le faux Itachi entra dans la maison et apparue devant ses parents comme si de rien n'était , c'est a ce moment là qu'il déguéna son sabre et le planta dans le cœur de la jeune femme, son mari étant impuissant devant la détresse de sa femme, couru vers son fils pour le tuer a coup de kunai, mais il n'y réussit pas, il se pris a son tour le sabre en plein cœur. Au même moment le jeune Sasuke arriva et vit la scène d'horreur, il ne pue retenir ses larmes de couler et de crier en même temps sa rage, c'est pourquoi Itachi décida d'épargner son frère voyant en lui une puissance de rage et de vengeance suffisant pour le tuer. Alors Itachi lui donna un seul conseil, celui de le haïr du plus profond de son cœur, et de le retrouver pour prendre sa vengeance, et c'est a ce moment qu'il partie dans un nuage de poussière, laissant le dernier survivant a sa peine. C'est a ce moment précis que l'illusion s'arrêta, sasuke ayant suivie toute la scène laissa couler des larmes de tristesse tout en se retournant vers son grand frère.

– alors ce n'était pas toi ?

– ,,,,

– pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, pourquoi ?

– a quoi bon, tu ne m'aurais pas écouté de toute façon

– est qu'est-ce que tu en sais d'abord

– Sasuke je te connais pars cœur

– mais merde Itachi, tu aurais pue au moins essayer, qu'est-ce que ça t'aurait couté, hein dit moi ?

– Sasuke ,,,,

– sais tu depuis combien de temps je te haï, et cela alors que tu n'as rien fait

– ,,,,,

– cela ne te fait rien de savoir que je te haï, au lieu de t'aimer ?

– Sasuke écoute

– Non, ne dit rien et écoute. Cela fait des années que je te cherche pour te tuer, et toi tu n'as rien fait, même pas un petit geste pour m'en empêcher. Il y a deux ans de cela je te croyais mort, car je pensais t'avoir tuer, et je pensais avoir assouvie ma vengeance, mais cela n'as servie a rien, puisque tu n'étais pas coupable, alors ,,, alors pourquoi,,,, pourquoi n'as tu rien dit, pourquoi ? Je ne te comprends pas Itachi, pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

– sasuke écoute, cela me faisait certes beaucoup de mal de voir mon petit frère me courir après, tout simplement pour me tuer, mais que veux tu? Au moins tu pensais a moi, alors même si tu me haïssais, cela m'était égal, car tu pensais a moi. Sasuke sache que je t'aime et que je ne te ferais aucun mal, je te le jure, tu es mon petit ferre après tout non ?

– Itachi, grand frère

– cela faisait bien longtemps que tu ne m'avais plus appelé comme sa,

– hum

Sasuke s'avança vers Itachi et le pris dans ses bras, cela lui faisait tellement du bien , après tant d'année a le chasser a le haïr, il pouvais enfin laisser ses larmes couler sans avoir honte. Ils restèrent comme cela un petit moment jusqu'au moment où Itachi se sépara de son jeune frère au grand malheur de celui-ci.

– je crois qu'on devrait partir maintenant

– hum, tu as raison nii-san

Itachi souria a son frère, puis il demanda a Ren d''arrêter son illusion mais celui-ci ne répondit pas, il continua comme ça pendant cinq bonne minute, mais Ren ne lui répondit toujours pas, c'est alors qu'il dit a Sasuke de reculer, car il aller utiliser sa dernière technique, cette technique pouvais le faire sortir de cette illusion, Sasuke voyant son grand frère aussi déterminer recula, puis il le regarda intensément jusqu'au moment ou Itachi dit

– Narutoooo, arrêtes moi cette stupide illusion tu m'entends ?

Sasuke était sur le cul, la technique qui peux les faire sortir de cette illusion n'est qu'autres que de demander a Naruto de les faites sortir

– c'est ça ta technique ?

– bien sur, tu pensais a quoi ? fit Itachi

– a quelque chose de plus,,,, comment dire,,,, plus efficace

– alors Excuse-moi de te décevoir, petit frère

C'est à ce moment précis que Ren leur répondit

– désoler, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir vous sortir d'ici

– comment ça tu ne vas pas pouvoir ? firent Sasuke et Itachi en même temps

– c'est beaucoup trop dangereux,

– que veux-tu dires ?

– C'est simple Itachi, on nous attaques,,,

– alors relâche-nous,

– non je ne peux pas faire sa,

– merde Ren fait le, point barre

– désoler Itachi mais c'est un ordre de Naruto

– Naruto ? fit Sasuke

– oui de Na,,,,, MERDE Naruto

à ce moment précis que Itachi et Sasuke se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, une goute de sueur coulant le long de leur tempe


	12. Chapter 12

Titre: **il est là, il hésite, mais qui est-il ?**

Couple: **sasunaru**

Note: les personnage appartiennes à **Masashi kishimoto**

Note 2: Voici enfin le 12chapitre, aprés X temps sans poster

Le prochain chapitre viendras dans quelque mois, car nous ne l'avons pas encore

écris, car manque d'inspi,

**Résumé:**

Naruto part du village de konoha sans prévenir personne, pas même sakura.

3 ans plus tard, naruto réapparait au village transformé et accompagné de 8 autres personnes.

Il prévient alors l'hokage du village de la menace qui pèse sur le pays du feu ainsi que sur les autres pays.

Est-ce que naruto et ses amis arriveront a arrêter cette menace?

ça vous le serez en le lisant...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Chapitre 12 :** le combat

C'est simple itachi, on nous attaques,,,

alors relâche-nous,

non je ne peux pas faire sa,

merde ren fait le, point barre

désoler itachi mais c'est un ordre de naruto

naruto ? fit sasuke

oui de na,,,,, MERDE naruto

C'est à ce moment précis que itachi et sasuke se regarda droit dans les yeux, une goute de sueur coulant le long de leur tempe.

Ren que ce passe t'il ?

….

Mais merde ren, répond

Mais rien ni fait, ren ne répondit pas, ce qui inquiéta les uchiwa. Après un long moment, itachi demanda a son frere de ce reculer car cette fois ci, il aller utiliser un technique assez puissante pour les faires sortir de cette illusion.

Au même moment une mystérieuse jeune femme fonça sur naruto et ren, ceux-ci esquiva l'attaque avec faciliter jusqu'au moment ou naruto fut distrait par un surplus de chakra, qui venait de l'illusion.

Itachi rassembla de toute ces forces le reste de chakra qui lui restait est ce concentra pour que la technique de l'illusion disparaisse. Une fois l'illusion partie, itachi est sasuke pue voir devant eux naruto et ren qui ce battaient contre une jeune femme, cette femme avait les cheveux noirs et long, elle était vêtue d'un t-shirt mauve assez courts, est d'une jupe noire courte elle aussi. Cette mystérieuse femme avait avec elle une épée puissante dont elle ne ce servait presque pas, a pars dans de rare occasion comme celle-ci, c'est alors que sasuke rassembla a son tour son chakra, ce qui déconcentra naruto. La femme aperçu ce moment d'inattention et s'en servi pour foncer sur naruto, ren voulu le prévenir mais ce fut trop tard, naruto se prit le coup dans l'abdomen. Ren, itachi et sasuke se précipita vers lui, une fois arriver a sa hauteur ren remarqua que naruto était inconscients, ce qui provoqua la colère de sasuke, itachi quand a lui resta impassible.

Pendant ce temps, la jeune fille souriait, fière d'avoir réussit à le blesser, mais sa victoire fut de courte durée car sasuke ce précipita vers elle. Ne si attendant pas, la jeune fille ce pris un puissant coup de poing, ce qui la fit reculer de quelque centimètre, mais cette attaque n'enleva pas son sourire. Sasuke insatisfait continua d'avancer vers la jeune fille, arrivé à quelque centimètre d'elle, il dégaina son épée (kusanagi), s'arrêta quelque seconde est voyant que la jeune fille n'avancer pas non plus, il décida de continuer sa route, arriver a sa hauteur, sasuke la regarda droit dans les yeux, pour voir ce qu'elle pensée en ce moment même. La jeune fille voyant sont petit manège, continua de sourire, ce qui l'énerva encore plus sasuke,

Au même moment itachi qui regarder la scène ce mis à regarder attentivement la jeune fille il remarqua qu'elle posséder une marque sur le poignet droit. Cette marque représenter un renard endormie, itachi pensa qu'il pouvait y avoir un lien entre cette marque et naruto, car celui-ci ne voulais surtout pas que son frère et lui sorte de l'illusion. Itachi ne resta pas longtemps sur cette idée, car il remarqua que la jeune fille avait rangé son épée est qu'elle avait sortie a la place un kunai, ce qui ne plus pas a sasuke.

Pendant que itachi regarder son frère, est que sasuke essayer de comprendre le comportement de la jeune fille, ren quand a lui, s'occuper de naruto qui c'était évanouie, depuis un long moment.

Ren posa ces mains sur la blessure de naruto est concentra son chakra pour fermer le plus possible sa blessure.

Sasuke n'ayant pas fait un seul geste, avança sur la jeune fille et concentra son chakra dans son sabre. La jeune fille quand a elle prit son kunai est ce mis en position de défense, sasuke l'attaqua de plein fouée, il cru la blesser mais il remarqua bien vite qu'il ne lui avait pas infligé une seule égratignure. La jeune fille, agrandi son sourire, s'avança de quelque pas, puis regarda sasuke droit dans les yeux avant de lui dire :

Tu ne te défends pas si mal, pour un minable

Cette simple phrase l'énerva, est itachi le remarqua bien vite, c'est pour cela qu'il décida d'intervenir, non pas que sont frère était en danger, mais plutôt pour empêcher que celui-ci ne fasse une énorme bêtise, comme pas exemple de détruire le village ou au moins une grande partie.

Toi non plus tu n'es pas mauvaise, pour une gamine

Sasuke ce retourna vers son frère, surpris de le voir débout, alors qu'il n'a plus une seul goute de chakra. Itachi lui souri pour lui faire comprendre qu'il allait très bien est qu'il ne devait pas sans faire pour lui. Il fini par s'avancer pour se mettre à côté de son frère, et regarda droit dans les yeux la jeune fille. Le sourire de celle-ci s'agrandit, et elle prit une position décontractée, mettant sa main libre sur sa hanche.

Toi aussi tu obéis à cette monstruosité ?

Itachi resta impassible fasse à cette remarque au contraire de son frère. Celui-ci serra fortement son poing gauche, et de colère quelques fils de chakra sortirent de son corps et se mirent à tournoyer autour de lui. Au moment où il voulu avancer d'un pas Itachi l'arrêta d'une poigne ferme sur l'épaule. Sasuke jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son ainé qui prit la parole :

Calmes-toi

Sasuke ne l'écouta pas obligeant Itachi à raffermir sa prise sur son épaule.

Je t'ai dis de te calmer, insista Itachi

Sasuke se dégagea de la prise de son frère et se tourna vers lui.

Et pourquoi devrais-je t'écouter ?

Parce que je suis ton frère !

Sasuke lâcha un petit rire.

Un frère absent depuis trop longtemps pour que tu puisses me demander quoique se soit.

Itachi baissa le regard, blessé par la remarque de son petit frère.

Pendant ce temps là, Ren commença à être à cour de chakra et se demandait quand est-ce que le démon renard se déciderait à l'aider. A bout de souffle le jeune homme se recula, enlevant ses mains du corps du blond. Après quelques secondes, celui-ci fut entouré d'un chakra rouge-orangé montrant ainsi que Kuybi soignait son protégé.

La jeune fille riva son regard sur le corps de Naruto, elle le vit enveloppé du chakra du démon.

Merde !

Elle lâcha le kunai qu'elle tenait et prit son épée avant de courir vers le blond. Les deux frères d'abord surpris finirent par lui courir après. Ren entendant des bruits de course se tourna vers les trois autres et vit la jeune fille s'approcher à grande vitesse. Sachant très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas se battre, étant à court de chakra, il se jeta sur le corps de Naruto pour le protéger. La jeune fille leva son épée et au moment où elle allait toucher Ren elle fut intercepté par une autre épée. En levant son regard elle vit Sasuke devant elle, protégeant les deux autres, ses sharingans enclenchés. Il la repoussa de quelques pas pendant qu'Itachi prenait des nouvelles de ses compagnons. Il releva Ren.

sa va aller? Demanda-t-il

oui, répondit Ren

Tout deux observèrent le corps de Naruto qui était encore entouré de chakra orangé.

Sasuke vit les yeux de la jeune fille changer de couleur, passant du rouge au violet, et apparaître quelques mèches blanche dans ses cheveux. Sasuke entendit un petit gémissement et se tourna vers le bruit.

reste sur tes gardes, Sasuke! Prévint Itachi.

Le plus jeune des Uchiwa se tourna vers la jeune fille. Celle-ci eut un sourire sadique, laissant apparaître une canine. Elle se mit en position de combat et Sasuke fit de même. Elle laissa ses ongles pousser de quelques centimètres, leurs particularité étant le poison les recouvrant. La jeune fille attaqua de face en utilisant sa main gauche que Sasuke évita, elle voulu le toucher avec la droite mais le jeune homme attrapa son poignée, lâcha kusanagi et tourna sur lui-même pour finalement envoyer la jeune fille à quelques mètre de lui. Elle se releva et se mit à courir vers lui, tous deux s'engagèrent dans un combat au corps à corps où la jeune fille essayait de toucher Sasuke de ses ongles et où celui-ci esquivait. Se rendant compte qu'il perdait du terrain, Sasuke se décida à attaquer a son tour, la faisant reculer. Ce corps à corps continua ainsi quelques minutes. Sasuke perdit patience, ramassa kusanagi et concentra du chakra qu'il fit passer dans son épée. L'instant d'après il avait disparut du champs de vision de la jeune fille, et réapparut derrière elle. N'ayant pas le temps de se retourner elle fut blessé au dos, la faisant tomber à genoux. Elle mis quelques minutes avant de se relever difficilement et sortit sa propre épée pour finir par se mettre en garde.

Itachi et Ren avaient remarqué les changements chez la jeune fille au moment où Sasuke s'était tourné vers eux. L'ainé des Uchiwa prévint donc son frère de ne pas baisser sa garde. Itachi observa le combat que son frère venait d'engager, inquiet. Ren le remarqua et tenta de le raisonner.

ne t'inquiètes pas, ton frère est assez fort pour lui tenir tête!

Je le sais bien mais...

mais quoi?

C'est mon petit frère.

Itachi remarqua que son frère s'énervait et qu'il prit son épée. Sasuke disparut soudain et réapparut derrière la fille pour la blesser. Pendant que celle-ci se relevait, les deux amis entendirent un bruissement de vêtements derrière eux. Ils se tournèrent et virent Naruto bougeait légèrement. Ils s'abaissèrent près de lui pour l'appeler. Naruto ouvrit lentement les yeux, et vit ses deux compagnons à ses côtés.

Naruto? L'appela Ren

Le nommé essaya de se relever mais la douleur à son abdomen l'obligea à se rassoir.

ne force pas trop, tu n'es pas entièrement remis, lui dit Itachi

ne t'inquiètes pas, Kuybi a guérit ma blessure, répondit Naruto

justement, il a utilisé beaucoup de chakra alors ne bouge pas trop, répliqua Ren.

Au lieu de vous inquiéter, aidez moi à me relever, fit Naruto en essayant de se mettre debout.

Le voyant faire les deux Akuma l'aidèrent en le maintenant. Naruto regarda autour de lui et vit le combat engagé entre son ancien coéquipier et la jeune fille l'ayant blessé.

_ce n'est pas vrai! _Pensa Naruto.

Il se tourna vers ses compagnons et demanda:

que s'est-il passé?

quand nous sommes sorti de l'illusion, Sasuke et moi, nous vous avons vu vous battre avec cette fille et tu as était deconcentré par Sasuke et tu as était touché puis tu t'es évanoui, Sasuke a commencé à se battre avec elle et quand Kuybi à commencé à te soigner elle à voulu te blessé mais Ren et Sasuke se sont interposé. Depuis ils se battent.

Naruto tourna vers les combattants et les observa.

Kaoru, murmura-t-il

Surprise la nommée le regarda et écarquilla les yeux. Sasuke, qui avait aussi entendu le murmure se tourna vers le blond.

tu la connais? Demanda Ren

c'est une longue histoire mais tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir c'est qu'elle n'est pas dans son état normal. Répondit Naruto.

Celui-ci s'avança vers Kaoru sans un regard pour Sasuke, devant lequel il passa. Il la regarda dans les yeux puis lui sourit avant de parler:

Itachi, enclenche tes sharingans! Ordonna Naruto sans quitter la jeune fille des yeux.

L'ainé des Uchiwa fit ce que Naruto lui demandait et se mit face à Kaoru, l'envoyant dans une illusion. Au moment ou elle fut prise dans l'illusion, Naruto l'assomma. Il la souleva dans ses bras et se tourna vers Sasuke.

merci, lui dit-il.

Sasuke le regarda puis sans répondre partit.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

PS: si vous avez des sugestions n'hésitez pas a nous les donner,

Laisser des reviews,

na-chan et sa-chan


End file.
